torifanganronpafandomcom-20200216-history
Carsten Reimann
Carsten Reimann is a character featured in the first story. He has the title Super High School Level Businessman. He's known as the heir of his family's company. He has a lot of knowledge on business tips. Carsten survived the final trial and was taken in by the Future Foundation by the end of the story. Appeareance Carsten is seen as one of the oldest students based on appearance. He has dark blonde hair that's quite short and cleaned back. He has visible eye bags underneath his eyes, coming from his habit of depriving himself from sleep in order to work. Befitting his title, Carsten wears a dark blue blazer that's usually buttoned up and dark blue dress pants with a white dress shirt underneath. His tie is a silver colour that's usually kept underneath his shirt and a pair of brown dress shoes. Personality Carsten is a very hard working individual. He has a habit of staying up to make sure that he's able to finish whatever he wants to done. Like a businessman, he's very polite and has good social skills. However, he isn't below making snarky comments towards others when he gets the opportunity. According to him, he gained a snarky attitude because of the arguments he'd get into with his cousin. As a result, he has a horrible sleep pattern. He has a bad habit of keeping himself awake for entire nights and going a few days without any sleep. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Carsten was raised in Wolfsburgh, Germany. Because he's the oldest son of his family, he was set to become the heir for the family company. As a child, he found the idea of business to be very difficult and strange. His parents would try to help him understand City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Carsten admits he's had more problems sleeping since they arrived. The effects of the severe lack of sleep he's been getting shows. The morning when the murder occurred, Carsten had joined the others for breakfast but was too tired to eat anything. He headed back to his room only being seen by the culprit. From the added up lack of sleep, he ended up sleeping through the first body discovery announcement, despite how loud Monobear made it. This explained his status of going missing when Keiboru's body was discovered. He hears the second discovery announcement just as he wakes up and quickly dresses to go and find the others. Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Relationships Peter Essex Peter and Carsten have shown to not be able to get along well. This mostly stemmed from hostility because of Carsten's snarky remarks at Peter and Peter's take of what Carsten's like. Both of them find the other annoying in one way or another. Vera Floyd Delmar Cabrera Carsten has been shown to be able to have some small conversations with Delmar. Whether or not Delmar saw him as a friend is unknown. Carsten admits in the fourth chapter that he saw Delmar as a friend as he enjoyed the conversations he has with him. Delmar also shows concern over Carsten's health in the third chapter, wondering why he stays up so late. Trivia * Carsten is German. * Carsten's report card states: ** He likes black coffee and card tricks and dislikes lack of sleep. ** His blood type is O. * Carsten is aromantic and asexual. Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters